Falling For Her
by kenmaken
Summary: Dramione —Está cayendo junto a ella una vez más. Cayendo hasta el fondo. —A nadie le gusta una sabelotodo, Hermione.


_KITAA! I'M HERE, BABEES._

_Este estilo de escritura me llamaba un poco la atención, a__sí que quise probar… creo que salió medianamente decente._

_A los seguidores de Singing the ABC, don't worry, pronto escribiré. Posiblemente actualice la próxima semana. ¿Por qué?  
VACACIONES.  
I'M SO SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW._

_[Agradezco a tumblr también, por inspirarme con las bellas imágenes que tiene (?)]_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter no es mío, es de la súper caguai de J.K Rowling._

**_Advertencias: _**_Dramione [Draco/Hermione]. Tengo la suficiente seguridad para decir que… no está _—_muy_—_OoC. Yeah. Está decente._

**_Nota adicional: _**_…__Sigo diciendo, me quemarán viva por ser tan irresponsable._

* * *

**_i._**

Draco la observa desde la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos fijos que cada movimiento que hace. Casi quiere gritarle a Ronald Weasley para que aleje sus manos y deje de hablarle, pero eso no está bien visto.

Porque él es un Malfoy, un _sangrepura_.

Y ella es una Granger, una _sangresucia_.

Desea tocarle el cabello —esponjado, desordenado, enredado— y está a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando Pansy se le ancla al hombro, Theo le habla sobre los exámenes y Blaise lo molesta con sus idioteces.

Hermione aun así se gira para poder mirarlo. Y la leona sólo esboza una sonrisa, como si ya hubiera visto eso venir, girándose luego para continuar su charla con Ginny.

Ron masculla algo por lo bajo.

Draco sabe que, al menos, está en mejor situación que él.

**_ii._**

Un Malfoy jamás es totalmente sincero, pero tampoco es totalmente falaz. Sólo dice lo justo, lo necesario. Ni una palabra de más sale de sus labios.

Así se le fue enseñado desde niño.

Siempre tiene argumentos, opiniones o críticas hacia algo. Su cerebro trabaja como una máquina, constante. Una vez, su madre dijo que un día los engranajes que tenía en la cabeza sufrirían un fallo.

Un error técnico.

Fatal.

No tenía más de once años cuando _aquello _ocurrió.

Una niña de dientes grandes y pelo de escoba fue la causante.

Todavía hoy, Hermione sigue causando estragos en su lógica.

_Simplemente, ella rompe con todo lo que tiene establecido._

Y no lo sabe.

**_iii._**

La Sala Común de los Premio Anual no es demasiado grande o, al menos, no es tan grande como Draco lo había imaginado desde un principio.

Eso sí, es mejor que la Sala Común llena de humedad de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Siempre se podía oler el agua del Lago Negro y la luz era verde por estar debajo del mismo. No entiende cómo pudo quedarse tantos años en ese infierno lleno de serpientes —como él.

Se sienta en el sofá, abriendo un libro con desgana y hojeando las páginas lentamente, sin prestar real atención a su contenido.

Cerca de él, Hermione duerme pacíficamente.

Tal vez lo ignora.

Tal vez ni siquiera sabe que está allí.

_Así las cosas se encuentran perfectas, gracias, _piensa Draco.

**_iv._**

La oscuridad baña Hogwarts y todo de pronto está tan negro que, de no ser por el fuego en la chimenea y en las antorchas de las paredes, no podría ver ni su propia mano.

El Slytherin sigue leyendo su libro, y entonces, lo casi inesperado sucede; Hermione lo está besando.

¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Por qué lo hace?  
El cerebro de Draco sufre un cortocircuito y ya no sabe qué hacer —como cada vez que se besan.

_Es mi novia._

Se recuerda, porque hasta un sangrepura con memoria privilegiada, puede olvidarse de que esa joven tan excepcional es la única que tiene permiso de tocarle el cabello además de él mismo.

Es tal su ensoñación, que ambos caen del sillón de un solo puesto.

Hermione sobre el Malfoy, todavía sosteniéndole del cuello de la camisa, y Draco… Draco sonríe.

Está cayendo junto a ella una vez más.

Cayendo hasta el fondo.

En el amor.

Maldita sea.

—Soy mucho mejor que Weasley.

—Lo sé.

—_Te amo. _

Todo lo que le enseñaron se perdió hace meses; al diablo pensar antes de hablar.

—Lo sé.

—A nadie le gusta una _sabelotodo_, Hermione.

—Cállate.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado (´__･__ω__･__`)_

**_~The one who needs a Tamaki _**


End file.
